Zrozumieć kobietę
Odcinek 37 - Zrozumieć kobietę- trzydziesty siódmy odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 18.05.2008 w TVP1. Opis Wikary wziął sobie słowa proboszcza do serca. Wikary zaczyna chodzić i przepraszać ludzi, których zranił. Udaje się do dworku i przeprasza Lucy i Kusego, prosi o wybaczenie. Lucy mówi wikaremu, że jest w stanie wybaczyć mu nawet teraz, lecz aby mu zaufać, musi zobaczyć, że ksiądz robi coś dobrego dla społeczeństwa. Chce pomóc również ławeczkowiczom, uważając że ich picie bierze się z nieszczęścia. Informuje wiernych na mszy świętej, że będzie pomagał ludziom. Będzie szukał dla mieszkańców pracy za granicą, z dziećmi prowadził zajęcia sportowe, a przy plebanii za zgodą proboszcza założy przedszkole katolickie. Witebski rozpoczyna nadawanie w radiu. Wymyśla cykl audycji "zrozumieć kobietę", na które będzie zapraszał wilkowyjskie kobiety. Na pierwszą audycję zaprasza Hadziukową. Kobieta otwiera się przed redaktorem i opowiada o swoim życiu. Czas antenowy się kończy i Hadziukowa proponuje Witebskiemu kontynuowanie rozmowy przy kolacji. Hadziukowa daje swojemu mężowi dużą premię, tak aby nie wrócił do domu przez całą noc. Hadziuk jednak wraca do domu i przyłapuje Hadziukową na zdradzie, jednak nie wie z kim. Oznajmia żonie, że znajdzie tego mężczyznę. Lucy organizuje douczanie dla dzieci, którzy będą zdawać egzaminy. Angażuje w ten pomysł proboszcza, Kusego, Więcławskigo, Lodzię i dyrektorkę szkoły. Weronika kolejny raz chce wyjść z domu na spacer. Więcławska odwiedza proboszcza i wyznaje mu, że Weronika jest w ciąży bez ślubu. Weronika razem z Klaudią odwiedzają Lucy. Okazuje się, że Weronika może poprowadzić wykład na tutejszym uniwersytecie o feminizmie. Kiedy ra wieść dociera do proboszcza, odwiedza on dworek gdzie zastaje Weronikę. Przedstawia stanowisko Kościoła w sprawie feminizmu. Wykład okazuje się być klapą, ponieważ kobiety nic nie zrozumiały. Kolejną kobietą zaproszoną przez Witebskiego na audycję jest Lodzia, która również oddaje się redaktorowi. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół) *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Sylwia Gliwa (Weronika, córka Więcławskich) *Bartek Kasprzykowski (wikary Robert) *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły) *Aleksander Gawek (kościelny Półkot) *Dorota Gorjainow (kobieta) Cytaty *Klaudia Kozioł:"Nigdy więcej nie pójdę do kościoła!" Paweł Kozioł:"Moja krew!" *Półkot:"No i całkiem się zwiesili, proszę księdza proboszcza" Proboszcz:"Jeden sprawiedliwy się znalazł" Półkot:"To ja dałem, na zachętę, przepraszam" *Lucy Wilska:"Pani księgowa matematykę dobrze zna?" Leokadia Paciorek:"Przy wójcie to nawet liczby urojone!" *'"Czy jest coś bardziej tajemniczego niż dusza kobiety? Uświadomiłem sobie niedawno, że choć – jak każdy – znam wiele kobiet – to tak naprawdę nic o nich nie wiem. Są bardziej hermetyczne niż pisma średniowiecznych filozofów. Każda kobieta to niezwykła tajemnica, utajony tajfun namiętności i emocji – sprzecznych, szalonych, podłych i anielskich. Istota tak różna od nas jak to tylko możliwe. A my przechodzimy obok nich głupio zadufani w swoją prostoduszną, czasem żałosną męskość, nawet nie próbując się zbliżyć do tej fascynującej tajemnicy. A najgorsze chyba jest jednak to, że nikt tutaj nad tym się nie zastanawia, choć mamy tu, w Wilkowyjach, wiele zdumiewających, wspaniałych, niesamowitych kobiet. Oślepliśmy czy co?"' - Witebski *'"Serce mi pęknie, albo mnie szlag trafi!"' - Więcławska *Stach Japycz o idącym wikarym:"Inkwizycja idzie" Solejuk:"Jak pod okupacjo jaką" *'"Jestem rektor ze wsi"' - Lucy *'"Teraz w Wilkowyjach mamy dwóch katabasów, a tu proszę bardzo. Ludzie ze sobą bez ślubu żyją, panny z brzuchami chodzą"' - Wójt *'"Ot, dobrały się mamusia z córusią! Jaka marchew, taka nać, jaka córka, taka mać!"' - Wójt *'"Sterczę tu sam jak ten kołek, pilnuję tych twoich rogatych bydlaków jakby ze złota byli. A kiedy ty mi ostatnio premie dała a? Gorzej tu mam niż we włoskiej niewoli"' - Hadziuk do żony *'"Pięć czy dziesięć złotych to nie żadna premia, to napiwek nazywa się"' - Hadziuk do Hadziukowej *'"Z tobą Hadziuk to rozmowa jak ze związkiem zawodowym"' - Hadziukowa do męża *'"Gratulujemy księdzu przemiany wikarego, jak woda w wino można powiedzieć"' - Kusy do Proboszcza *'"(...) nie wszystko, co ciekawe, jest zdrowe."' - Proboszcz *'"To całą półkę wykupić można"' - Solejuk o premii Hadziuka *'"Stachu tylko różańca nie odmawia."' - Solejuk *'"(...) ty więcej współżycia z ławką pod sklepem miałeś niż ze mną."' - Hadziukowa do Hadziuka Zobacz też *Seria III *Seria III (DVD) *Seria III (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria III